In recent years, memory systems comprising nonvolatile memories have been widely prevalent.
As such a memory system, a solid state drive (SSD) based on a NAND flash technology is known.
A new interface between a host and a storage has been recently proposed.
In general, however, since control of a NAND flash memory is complicated, appropriate role sharing between a host and a storage (memory system) is required to be considered for implementation of the new interface to improve the I/O performance.